After Time
by TeamRocketUmbreon
Summary: After Jen and Wes leave each other, what becomes of them? Will they ever get back together?
1. No Happy Ending

Notes- This story has minor spoilers for "Movie madness". It's in Jen's point of view, and it takes place right after "The End of Time Part 3". That episode left me sad and very unsatisfied. So that's why I decided to write this story. Part 2 will be up soon, in Wes's point of view. Please read & review!   
  
  
  
After Time  
  
Part 1- No Happy Ending  
  
  
I don't know how to describe what I felt when I entered the time ship.   
  
Pain.  
  
How am I going to live without Wes?  
  
I finally told him I loved him, and then we leave each other?  
  
When I was little, I always thought everyone had a happy ending to life.  
  
Guess not.  
  
I can feel the others looking at me.  
  
They are sad too, but not sad as me.  
  
Katie has her family, Trip has his family, and Lucas has his racecar…and his family.  
  
And me? My parents are dead, killed by criminal mutants, long ago.   
  
There's Alex, but he's dead to me now.  
  
I used to know him, but now…he's different.  
  
I'm different. We all have changed, and I'm not sure if that's good or bad.  
  
All I know is, my life is empty without Wes.  
  
The time ship is leaving.  
  
Goodbye, Wes.  
  
  
  
  
We're back.   
  
Again.  
  
Looking out the window of the time ship, I start to cry.  
  
Katie comes up to me. "I'm sorry Jen." She says softly.  
  
It's a nice gesture, but it doesn't make me feel better.  
  
Alex appears in the doorway, just like he did a few days ago when Wes sent us here, but we returned then.  
  
We're not returning now.  
  
Reality sinks in on me, and I can feel the tears come harder.  
  
Alex smiles ruefully at me and starts to say something, but I run out of the ship. I don't want to face anyone right now.  
  
My feet pound the street, and I feel like I want to run forever, away from Alex, the other rangers, and my un-happy ending.  
  
The world really sucks right now.  
  
I sure have picked up some vulgar language from the 21st century, sucks is just one of the words I've learned. God, I miss that time, even if it is a little vulgar.   
  
I come to a dead end on the street I'm running down, and stop a second.  
  
Why did this happen? I want some answers for my questions.  
  
Like why did Wes and me have to fall in love? If we had not, this would have been a lot easier.  
  
But I'm glad we did.  
  
I look at the dead end wall in front of me, and it seems to symbolize a lot more than a wall.  
  
My life is a dead end right now, and I have to turn around, go back, and start over.  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
I stand tall as I salute Captain Logan.  
  
"Criminal #2457 captured, sir."  
  
"Good work, Jennifer."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Since the time since we left Wes, about a year ago, all of us have changed.  
  
Lucas has become a famous racecar driver, as we all knew he would.  
  
Trip has become a famed robot maker, back on his own planet. His psychic powers have become a lot more powerful over time.  
  
Katie is still a time force officer, used mostly for jobs where strength is required. We're still good friends.  
  
And me?  
  
Still an officer.  
  
It's as if I throw myself totally into my job, I'm able to forget Wes sometimes.  
  
And I sure do a good job lying to myself.  
  
The truth?  
  
My life is an empty shell; I don't seem to care about anything anymore.  
  
Wes.  
  
Why?  
  
Still no happy ending.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
I hear the doorbell ring on my small apartment in the Time Force officer complex.  
  
Katie has come over to watch a Frankie Cheng movie together.  
  
I'm not sure if I can handle it though.  
  
Memories of when we all saw Frankie Cheng, even though he turned into a cyclobot, have been flooding me all day.  
  
He's still my favorite action star, probably only because he reminds me of Wes.  
  
Actually, it seems almost everything reminds me of him.  
  
Every time I see a clock tower, I want to break down crying.  
  
And then I remember when we all watched the Cheng movie together, after all the movie madness was over.  
  
We were all together, a team, having a great time.  
  
It seems so long ago now.  
  
"Jen! Hello?" Katie is still ringing the doorbell.  
  
Rushing over to the door, I open it.  
  
"Hey Jen! How are you? I picked up the movie, and some popcorn."  
  
"Great!" I hear myself say.   
  
It seems like my whole life is a lie.  
  
I lie to everyone, saying I'm perfectly fine, when really I want to steal a time ship, and run back to him, or break down and cry forever.  
  
"Jen? You ok?" Katie's looking at me, concerned.  
  
"Oh…fine!" Lie again.  
  
We settle down into the plush beanbag chairs I have lying around the apartment in front of the TV.  
  
It's very simply furnished, a table, chairs, kitchen stuff, and bed and accessories in the bedroom.  
  
The only important decoration to me is a large framed photograph of Wes, me, Katie, Lucas, and Trip, laughing in the clock tower, with Circuit overhead.  
  
Katie slides the movie in the VCR, and pushes play.  
  
It's the same one we watched before.  
  
I cry silently, and after awhile Katie notices.  
  
"Oh Jen..I'm so sorry…I didn't realize…the movie…"  
  
"Oh, it's ok, I'm fine."  
  
Katie hugs me. "But you're not ok! Jen, ever since we left you seem so sad and lonely. I'm here for you if you ever need to talk, ok?"  
  
Katie's a real friend.  
  
"Remember that time in 2001 when you tried to set up Wes and me in the pizza place?"(Another story written by me!)  
  
"Yeah, then you really chewed me out!"  
  
We both laughed, then Katie pushed the play button the remote and we watched the rest of the movie.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
After Katie left, I rummaged through my pile of CDs.  
  
We don't have CDs in 3000, we have some digitally enhanced crap, but I stole mine from 2001, and also a CD player, to remind me of 2001.  
  
My favorite was The Corrs- In Blue CD; the songs reflected my soul at times.  
  
I pushed the play button on my boom box, and went to the number 2 song.  
  
"Give me a reason,  
It's not romantic here in blue,  
Swimming, swimming in blue,  
You left me lonely and confused,  
Questioning, questioning you.  
  
So soon goodbye you stole my heart,  
I'm believing you,  
Was it a lie right from the start?  
Answer me, answer me do.  
  
Now my body's weak-just give me a reason,  
And my make-ups off, so just give me a reason,  
And my defenses down, so just give me a reason.  
Give me a reason.  
Give me a reason.  
  
You'll never know the love I felt,  
Wanting, waiting for you.  
It takes a weak heart to forget,  
Follow, follow it through.  
  
I am strong enough- just give me a reason.  
Now my body's weak- so just give me a reason.  
And my make-up's off- so just give me a reason.  
And my defenses down, so just give me a reason.  
  
Give me a reason,  
Give me a reason.  
Give me a reason,   
Give me a reason."  
  
The song reflected my feelings right now.  
  
Wes had left me lonely and confused, and I just wanted a reason why I had to leave.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The day after we watched the movie, I decided something.  
  
I'm not going to sit around feeling sorry for myself and crying.  
  
I'm not going to be some pathetic waste.  
  
I'm going to do something.  
  
Now if I just had a plan…  
  
I just know that I'm going back, no matter what.  
  
My life really sucks here.  
  
I want to go back.  
  
I want a happy ending. 


	2. Never Again

After Time  
Part 2- Never Again  
  
Notes-This is in Wes's point of view, after the end of "The End of Time Part 3." Hope ya like it! ^_^  
  
  
  
She loved me.  
  
She loved me like I loved her.  
  
And she left.  
  
I guess we both knew that it couldn't be.  
  
In the beginning, there was Alex.  
  
But when she came back, there was no ring on her finger.  
  
But now, she left, not because of him.  
  
Because of time.  
  
God, I hate it.  
  
I'm lying in my bed, and wondering if I really want to do this.  
  
To be a Silver Guardian, with Eric.  
  
It will remind me of them, and though I don't want to forget, I don't know if I can take it.  
  
Now I have no contact with them.  
  
I'll never see her face again.  
  
Or any of the others.  
  
Never again.  
  
Why?  
  
The very first moment I saw her, I fell in love.  
  
At first, it was just a crush.  
  
But then it turned into something more.  
  
She had a soft side, that I sometimes could see.  
  
And she loved me back.  
  
All this time, we never said it.  
  
And then we ran out of time.  
  
We never even kissed.  
  
I suppose we were a little embarresed, with my dad and everybody watching.  
  
Why didn't I tell her before it was too late?  
  
I don't know what to think anymore.  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
I've been in the Silver Guardians about a year now, and it sucks.  
  
Sure, me and Eric work together and all that crap.  
  
But it's not a real challenge.  
  
There are no more mutants, no more Ransik, Nadira, Frax, or Gluto.  
  
Never again.  
  
All we deal with is local criminals, and if I do say so myself, they're no match for me.  
  
And Eric.  
  
In spite of being partners, we just haven't become best friends as well.  
  
I mean, we are friends, just not soulmates.  
  
Like the rangers were.  
  
Jen.  
  
Trip.  
  
Lucas.  
  
Katie.  
  
The best friends I ever had.  
  
Never again.  
  
I sometimes wonder what they're doing now.  
  
I'm sure Lucas is a great racecar driver.  
  
And Trip is probably doing something with robots.  
  
Katie is probably still in Time Force.  
  
And Jen?  
  
I can't think about her.  
  
I'm blocking her out of my mind.  
  
But I can't help thinking about her.  
  
And about how I'm never going to see her again.  
  
And how she looked into my eyes just before she left, and said those magic words.  
  
"Wes..I should have told you this long ago… I love you!"  
  
But it's over, and all we're left with is faded memories and broken hearts.  
  
The girl who turned my life upside down, and taught me to appreciate being who you are.  
  
I'm not Alex.  
  
And I'm glad of that.  
  
But I'm jealous of him.  
  
He gets to spend his life with her.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if she went back to him.  
  
But in my heart I know she didn't.  
  
She's not that kind of girl.  
  
She was different. She was tough. She didn't open up to anyone.  
  
Except to me.  
  
But only at the end.  
  
Did she open up to Alex?  
  
That bastard.  
  
I know I shouldn't hate him, but I do.  
  
Simply for the fact that he gets to see her again, and I don't.  
  
Never again.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
"Wes!"  
  
"Oh..Hi Eric."  
  
He gives me a serious smile, and says, "Are you ready? The Guardians are going to the gym to work out."  
  
"Sure."  
  
I lift weights, put my whole body into the work.  
  
Trying to forget.  
  
But I can't.  
  
I need to see her again.  
  
I don't care what anyone says.  
  
My father.  
  
I'll miss him.  
  
But I know he'll understand.  
  
And Eric?  
  
Maybe he'll be a little down.  
  
But deep down he'll be glad to be the only one in control again.  
  
I want them to come back.  
  
But I'd gladly leave everything that matters here and come and live in their time.  
  
If Alex and the other Time Force people would let me.  
  
They never would.  
  
But would they let Jen come back?  
  
And if they did, would she want to?  
  
I wonder if she still thinks about me, or if she shuts out the memories.  
  
I wish I had some way to talk to them.  
  
But my morpher doesn't work between times.  
  
Lost and lonely.   
  
That's me.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
After that workout at the gym, I have devised a plan.  
  
"Hello Dr. Conwells." I say cheerfully.  
  
Dr. Conwells is a scientist at my Dad's Biolab.  
  
"Why hello Wes."  
  
"Dr. Conwells, I need to ask you to do a favor for me."  
  
"What is it, Wes?"  
  
"Well, I used to have this friends, you see…"  
  
"Go on."  
  
"And they were from the year 3000."  
  
Conwells raises his eyebrows.  
  
"They were the power rangers, you see. I need you to make this-" I showed him my morpher, "work between times."  
  
"Can you?"  
  
Dr. Conwell smiled.   
  
"Most likely Wes, most likely."  
  
Yes!!!  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


	3. Love You

After Time  
Part 3- Love you  
  
  
Jen  
  
  
I don't know what to do.  
  
I can't contact him.  
  
No way to get through to him.  
  
I mean, I can't just walk in and steal a time ship.  
  
This has got to be done carefully.  
  
But I think I have just the person for the job.  
  
The doorbell rings within minutes of me calling her to come over.  
  
"Hi Katie!"  
  
"Jen…what's up?"  
  
"I need you to help me."  
  
"Ok. I've got it under control."  
  
I look at her, confused.  
  
"But I haven't even told you what I need help with yet!"  
  
"That doesn't mean I can't tell."  
  
I blush.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Jen, I've known that you wanted to go back ever since…ever since we left!"  
  
"Well, now you know."  
  
"And I have a plan."  
  
"Well, shoot!"  
  
She smiles and starts talking.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Wes  
  
  
Dr. Conwells hands me the newly updated morpher.  
  
"Thank you so much, Doctor."  
  
"No problem."   
  
Conwells smiles, then turns and leaves the lab, leaving me alone with my thoughts.  
  
I'm almost afraid to activate the morpher.  
  
What if Jen isn't in Time Force anymore, and she turned in her morpher?  
  
What if she doesn't love me anymore?  
  
What if she loves Alex?  
  
I know I have to find out.  
  
With a deep breath, I press the button on my morpher.  
  
A hologram of Jen's head appears above the morpher.  
  
"WES?" She almost screams.  
  
It's her.  
  
I see her.  
  
I'm talking to her.  
  
I have to blink back happy tears.  
  
"Jen!"  
  
I can see her burst into happy tears as well, and then try to swallow them down.  
  
"How…how.."  
  
"One of the scientists in Dad's lab knows a lot about time travel. He fixed it for me."  
  
"Oh Wes…"  
  
We just look at each other for a second.  
  
"I've missed you more than….than anything, Jen. But I have to ask you something."  
  
I swallow.  
  
The moment of truth.  
  
"Do you still love me? Because I still love you."  
  
She looks at me, surprised.  
  
"Of course I do, Wes! More than anything!"  
  
"So you broke up with Alex?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Are you still in Time Force?"  
  
She looks downcast for a second.  
  
"Yes…but it's no good. I can't do it without you. I'm really lonely…"  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"Well, Lucas and Trip are elsewhere, and Katie is over right now, actually, but it's not the same."  
  
"How can I come back?"  
  
"You can't. But I can."  
  
"But Jen…don't you love your life there?"  
  
"You think I care about the time? What I care about is you, Wes."  
  
I blush.  
  
"So…how can you come back though?"  
  
"Katie has a plan. I have to go- I'll talk to you later, ok? Bye…"  
  
"Bye, Jen."  
  
"Oh, and Wes?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
She blows me a kiss.  
  
"Love you too, Jen."  
  
Beeeeeepp.   
  
The hologram disappeared.  
  
I'm still in shock.  
  
I talked to her.  
  
She loves me.  
  
  
Jen  
  
  
I cannot believe it.  
  
I cannot believe it.  
  
After I talked to him, I scared Katie out of her mind by screaming, racing around the room and jumping up and down, and laughing and crying at the same time.  
  
I just can't believe it.  
  
He still loves me, and I have contact with him!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ok, Jen, calm down."  
  
Katie is laughing, not at me, but with me.  
  
I feel like I could do anything right now.  
  
"I have a suggestion then." Katie says.  
  
"I didn't realize I said that out loud!"  
  
"Harhar. Anyway, have you ever seen one of these before?"  
  
Katie holds up what looks like a black, small, computer chip.  
  
It has printed on it, "Memory chip. Do Not Remove From Vault. ~Signed By The Time Force."  
  
"Katie, what is that thing?"  
  
"It's called a memory chip, as you can see. Heard of it?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Well, it's top secret time force information, but I have my ways. I got it from the secret vault with my *ahem* super strength. Basically what it does, you see, well…, everyone in the year 3000 has their own personal file, right?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Well, what would happen if you erased that file?"  
  
"Well, I guess no one would remember you, it would be like you were never born…but you'd still be alive but no one would know who you were."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But you can't erase those files!"  
  
"You're right. But there is a way. We use this." She fingers the small black chip in her hand with triumph.  
  
  
  
Wes  
  
  
"Wes!"  
  
It's Jen.  
  
She's back on my morpher.  
  
I'm so lost in daydreams of her for a second that I forget to answer.  
  
"Wes?"  
  
"Oh, sorry! I'm here!"  
  
"Ok, I need you to do something very important."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
She holds up a small black chip.  
  
"This is a memory chip. In the year 3000, everyone in the world has a personal file in the main computer, in the Time Force Base. Katie is going to break in, and delete my file, so it will be like I was never alive. Everyone will forget me. Not you, just people in 3000. Then I'll steal a time ship and come back, if it all works, ok?"  
  
"Umm…I think I get it. But what do I need you to do?"  
  
"Check the beach where we landed the last time to see if it's safe for me to land there again, ok?"  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Ok, love ya! Bye!"  
  
"Love you too. Bye!"  
  
I loved this thing where she would say she loved me before she said goodbye.  
  
I don't know, it made me feel needed, loved.  
  
But before I get lost in daydreams again, I need to check out the beach!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Wes, where are you going?"  
  
Dad looks suspsious  
  
"Um…out? See ya!!!"  
  
I rush out the door, and hurry to the beach.  
  
To get there, I have to walk past the clock tower.  
  
Actually, make that the rubble that was the clock tower.  
  
Before they came, it was just some weird old building.  
  
Then, it was my home, more than the Collins mansion could ever be.  
  
Now, it's just a place of painful memories.  
  
I step over a hunk of metal that used to be a support beam for the tower, and notice something white amisdt the rubble.  
  
It's a Polaroid picture, crumpled and smeared with dirt, but I can still tell what it is.  
  
All the rangers clustered around the table, laughing, with Circuit flying overhead.  
  
I blink back the tears that threaten to come, pick up the picture, and tuck it in my pocket, next to the time force badge Jen gave me.  
  
The beach is deserted, a perfect place for Jen to land the ship.  
  
If she pulls it off.  
  
I don't know, but this plan seems awfully far-fetched.  
  
But it better work.  
  
Because I want-no, I need, to see Jen again.  
  
Jen  
  
  
I quickly press the button on my morpher.  
  
"Wes, you there?"  
  
"Jen! Isn't this a little late?"  
  
"It's only, like, um…midnight!"  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, what's up?"  
  
"Is the beach ok?"  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Ok. It's time. Go to the beach if you can,ok?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Ok. Wes?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"If anything goes wrong, if anything happens to me, I just want you to know I love you, ok?"  
  
"Jen, I'm sure nothing will go wrong. But I love you too, ok?"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
We stare at each other for a long time, relutant to break the message.  
  
This might be the last time we see each other.   
  
With no second chances this time.  
  
I don't want to turn it off, to not see him again.  
  
But Katie touches my shoulder.  
  
"Jen, it's time." She says softly.  
  
"One second. There's something I need to do."  
  
I turn on my laptop and log on to the Internet.  
  
"I need to send a couple e-mails before, well, yeah."  
  
Katie nods. "I understand."  
  
  
  
To:Green^buckethat  
To:Racingblue4ever  
From:Timegurl219  
  
Hi Trip and Lucas,  
It's me Jen, in case you couldn't tell.  
I'm leaving, I can't tell you how or where, but I just wanted you to know I'll miss you.  
Even though I bossed you around, I always thought the two of you were great rangers, and great friends.  
Bye,  
Jen  
  
  
  
To:TFOfficer2345  
From:Timegurl219  
  
Alex-  
I know you probably hate me for what I did to you.  
But I need to go away, can't tell you where, and I wanted you to know I'll miss you.  
I used to love you, and I still do.  
Just in different ways, that's all.  
I love you as a friend, and a fellow ranger.  
-Jen  
  
I sign off, crying a little.  
  
I know that once my file is deleted, the e-mails will be too.  
  
I sure hope they read them in time.  
  
Even though I choose to go, I will miss this time, not because of the time, because of the people.  
  
Trip.  
  
The green-haired freak, as some people saw him, but so much more.  
  
Smart, nice, and a great ranger.  
  
Lucas.  
  
Racecar driver.  
  
I know he'll be a champion someday, just like he was a champion ranger.  
  
Alex.  
  
My very first love.  
  
I won't forget him easily.  
  
And Katie.  
  
My best friend here.  
  
Who always stood up for me, helped me make it through.  
  
Who's going to forget me.  
  
But I won't forget her.  
  
"Katie?"  
  
She doesn't want to look at me, turns her eyes away.  
  
"I'll miss you…"  
  
There's nothing more to say.  
  
We both know I have to go, I belong there.  
  
But I wish she could come.  
  
She gives me a bonecracking hug, and wipes tears away.  
  
"Let's go. You'll know when I've deleted the file, there will be a flash of light, very quick, so you need to stay alert."  
  
She smiles at me.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Katie..I…I… Thank you."  
  
She gives me a quick nod, and starts off toward the main computer.  
  
It's heavily guarded, so she'll have to fight.  
  
I wanted to say "thank you" to her, for all that she's doing.  
  
But sometimes the words just don't sound right.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Taking a deep breath, I start down a hallway to the boarding room for the time ship.  
  
I slowly inch down the dark hallway.  
  
If anyone sees me now, it's over.  
  
I'm almost there-  
  
Inside the room.  
  
Actually, I would be, except it's locked.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
I'm running out of time-  
  
Quickly, I morph, and use my chrono blasters to sever the handle and open the door.  
  
Which sets off an alarm.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
Wes  
  
  
It's prmitive, but I attach a rope to my bedpost and hang it out the window.  
  
At least it isn't made out of bedsheets tied together!  
  
I don't want my dad to know I'm gone.  
  
So I clamber down the rope, scraping my hands on the rough wall.  
  
I used to do this kind of thing when I was a little kid, and was bored.  
  
But now it's for a much important reason.  
  
Jen.  
  
I've got to get to the beach.  
  
Running down the long driveway of the mansion, I arrive at the garage.  
  
Jerking the door, I realize it's locked.  
  
And I forget my key.  
  
Run back to the house, grab the key, unlock the door.  
  
Running out of time-  
  
I drag my motorcycle out of the garage, and rev it up.  
  
Pull on my helmet, and I'm all set.  
  
I step on the gas and the cycle screeches to life, roaring toward the beach.  
  
Running and slipping in the damp sand, I trip over a rock, which sends me flying.  
  
"Oww…"  
  
Staggering slightly, I stand up.  
  
Must get to Jen-  
  
I crawl behind some bushes near the water so I can wait for the ship to arrive.  
  
I got there in time.  
  
I just hope Jen got to the time ship in time.  
  
Jen  
  
  
I rush into the boarding room, my ears still ringing with the sound of the alarm.  
  
The computer that controlled the time ships was there.  
  
Turning it on, I quickly typed in, "Deliver Time Ship To Gate 1."  
  
And pressed enter.  
  
After a few seconds, I could hear the roar of engines as a time ship docked in the gate outside.  
  
And then I heard something else, besides engines.  
  
Footsteps!  
  
Someone must have heard the alarm and was coming to check it out.  
  
"Who's there?" I heard someone call out.  
  
Footsteps getting closer..  
  
I turned off the computer, and ran outside, and into time ship.  
  
I could hear the footsteps run outside and start toward the time ship.  
  
Please hurry, Katie.  
  
They were getting closer.  
  
Closer.  
  
Closer.  
  
FLASH!  
  
Just for an instant, this bright flash of light lit up the whole time force base.  
  
I heard the footsteps slow, than walk back to the door.  
  
"What was I doing out here anyway?" I heard the officer mutter.  
  
They all have forgotten me.  
  
I shake my head, clear my thoughts.  
  
Don't think about that now.  
  
Think about Wes.  
  
I swallow, and turn the ignition, starting the time ship.  
  
"Set time course for the year 2001." I hear myself say calmly.  
  
Inside, I feel like I'm about to throw up.  
  
I'm about to leave my time forever.  
  
And I'll be with Wes forever.  
  
Is it possible to be incredibly happy and incredibly sad at the same time?  
  
Because I am.  
  
But more happy than sad.  
  
Because I have Wes.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Wes  
  
  
I hear a loud roar.  
  
The time ship is arriving.  
  
Arriving!  
  
Jen…  
  
Suddenly the ship starts to burst into flame.  
  
She's destroying it, so no one can trace her back here.  
  
I see a dark shape tumble out of the ship and fall onto the sand.  
  
Half crying, I run toward her.  
  
Put my arms around her.  
  
"Oh, Wes…" Tears are streaming down her face.  
  
"Jen…"  
  
We don't have to say anything.  
  
We both know that we love each other.  
  
I tighten my hold around hear, and gently lean forward, as she does too.  
  
Our lips meet in our very first kiss- and it won't be our last.  
  
Notes-Hope ya like my story! I might write an epilouge, who knows? Please review-it will make me very happy! 


	4. Remembering

After Time  
Epilouge-Remembering  
  
  
Notes-This is a lot shorter than the other parts. I just wanted to sum up the story, and make sure you people know that Jen and Wes got a happy ending. Yeah. So, hope u enjoy!  
  
It's been a long time since that night on the beach, when I truly came back to 2001.  
  
Geez, it must be about a year now.  
  
But it seems so long ago.  
  
  
  
I remember the very first time me and Wes went out.  
  
It's weird, when something's really wonderful, you remember every single detail about it.  
  
It was to this little movie theater downtown.  
  
And we had sat in the very first row, because that was all the seats that were left.  
  
Wes had bought me a bag of popcorn, and it was in a small red and white striped bag.  
  
The movie was "Vampire Blood", some new horror movie.  
  
And we had sat down, in the red lint-covered seats, holding hands.  
  
The movie was abouslutly terrifing, and during one of the horror scenes, I grabbed on to Wes and hid my eyes.  
  
Geez, a time officer that's seen every kind of mutant shouldn't be scared of it, but hell, I was.  
  
And he was holding me close.  
  
And before I knew it we were kissing.  
  
The whole world seemed to fade away, leaving just the two of us.  
  
Locked at the lips.  
  
I never felt more safe or loved in my whole life.  
  
After that, we just left the movie, and went to this little moonlight park, and kissed.  
  
  
I can still remember every single detail about Katie too.  
  
I miss her, and Lucas, and Trip, so much sometimes it feels like my heart is being ripped out.  
  
But then there's Wes.  
  
I don't need to remember him.  
  
I have him.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
We were going to rebuild the clock tower.  
  
But every time I looked at it, I would remember all those happy times.  
  
Laughing, talking, and just being plain silly.  
  
And if you rummaged through the heaps of metal and concrete, you would find remmants of our lives there.  
  
One burnt cookie.  
  
A twisted, bent clock handle.  
  
The sign that said "Nick Of Time, Odd Jobs."  
  
A dirty, crumpled white time force jumpsuit.  
  
The polairod camera.  
  
Looking at it made me want to throw up, and cry.  
  
So me and Wes decided not to rebuild it.  
  
To just leave it there, as a reminder.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Mr. Collins was unhappy at first.  
  
He thought I was some weird girl from the future, that I should be in some science-fiction book.  
  
Wes set him straight.  
  
Litarally.  
  
So he had to like me, really.  
  
I mean, I was over at the mansion almost all the time.  
  
And the time that I wasn't, Wes was at my apartment that I had rented in town.  
  
  
  
I still remember the wild look in Katie's eyes when she ran off to fight her way to the main computer.  
  
I remember the e-mails I sent to Alex and Lucas and Trip.  
  
I wonder if they ever read them.  
  
I'll never know.  
  
But I got my happy ending.  
  
So I'm sad, but in my heart I know that I really truly belong here.  
  
With Wes, forever.  
  
  
  
He comes over to me and hugs me.  
  
I had been leaning out the window of my apartment, thinking about my life.  
  
We both still do odd jobs, and I have joined the Silver Guardians with Wes.  
  
And even if we don't do as much as we did before, they pay well.  
  
I still have happy memories that will never fade.  
  
And I have my happy ending.  
  
Because I have Wes.  
  
He hugs me tighter, and kisses me.  
  
I kiss him back.   
  
More Notes-Well, that's my story. Really, I think time force should have ended this way. I mean, geez, why did they make such a sad ending. I really think they all deserve a happy ending! I'm sure Wes and Jen, will get married, have kids, and live happy lives. Now, there is a real happy ending! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee review!  
~TRUmbreon 


	5. Finding The Pink Ranger Part I

Part Five- Finding The Pink Ranger Part One  
  
"Brrrring! Katie, there's a phone call for you! Isn't that great? Wow! "  
  
Wearily I reach for my translucent blue cell phone.   
  
You have no idea how much the thing cost, and how annoying the ringing message thingy is. And I can't figure out how to change it, because I lost the instructions. That's me.  
  
" 'Lo?"  
  
"Katie! It's me, Lucas!"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I know this may sound really weird, but, um.., you know when we went to the year 2001, about two years ago?"  
  
" 'Course. So…?"  
  
"Well, who was the pink ranger then? I'm doing a report on it for my racing resume."  
  
How could he have forgotten? I'm about to answer, but then I realize…. I don't know either.  
  
I really haven't given it much thought. I mean, you always remember your friends, right?   
  
But then I think back, and I realize I don't remember her name, whoever she was, but that's not all.  
  
I don't have one single memory of her. It's like I was brain-washed.  
  
Freaky.  
  
"Katie? Katie, you still there?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Um…I know this sounds even weirder, but I don't know either."  
  
"This is too weird. I know there had to be a pink ranger, I just don't remember her. But how could I not? How could we not?"  
  
"I don't know. Listen, I'll call Trip, ok?"  
  
"K. Call if you find out anything."  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
This is just scary. How could me and Lucas both forget a person who must have been so important?  
  
Maybe Trip will know, or Circuit.  
  
"Hey Trip!"  
  
"Katie! It's been awhile. How are ya doing?  
  
"Actually, I'm not too great."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
How do I say this?  
  
"Do you know who the pink ranger was? From our team?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Holy crap! I can't remember! How weird is that?"  
  
"Listen, Lucas and I don't either! Something weird is going on… Can you use your psychic powers?"  
  
Normally I wouldn't ask that, but his powers have gotten much stronger, and this is an emergency.  
  
"I'll try…"  
  
Another long pause.  
  
Then his voice came in, scared and trembling.  
  
"Katie! I was getting something, but then..I don't know… something was blocking me. It was like a sort of barrier. It was horrible!"  
  
"I'm sorry Trip. Listen, I'm beginning to suspect something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll tell you more later. I have to do something."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
I click the END button on my cell, and pull on a pink and blue striped tank top and jean shorts. Quickly I run my fingers through my hair, so it doesn't look quite so messy.   
  
I grab my keys, and hightail it over to the Time Force base.  
  
"Something I can do for you, Kaitlin?"  
  
Logan's secretary always forgets my name. It's really very annoying.  
  
"My name is KATIE, Ms. Mandergold. May I speak with Captain Logan, please?"  
  
"Sure. Go in the second door to the right."  
  
I hesitate for a second before turning the shiny brass doorknob. Will I seem foolish, asking if he knows the pink ranger?  
  
Maybe. But I have to find out.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Oh hello Katie. What can I do for you?"  
  
I take a deep breath, and begin. "When we back in time, um, who was the pink ranger?"  
  
He looks at me oddly. "Why, there was no pink ranger! Are you feeling alright, Katie?"  
  
"Fine. Gotta go! Bye!"  
  
I race out the door, my suspitions confirmed.  
  
I grab my cell phone, and dial Trips number.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
"Hi, this is Trip. Please leave your name, number, and a brief messsage after the tone. Have a nice day! Beeeeeeep!"  
  
Damn! Of all the times to be out!  
  
"Trip, this is Katie. I found out something about the pink ranger. I'm flying to Xyberia as soon as possible. See you soon."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Our plane has landed in Xyberia, Trip's home planet.  
  
It's a little weird to see all these Xyberians with green hair, but whatever.  
  
"Katie! Over here!"  
  
It's Trip, smiling and waving at me.  
  
I run over to him, and burst into tears.  
  
"What's wrong Katie?"  
  
Laying my head on his shoulder, I mutter "The pink ranger…she…her file…."  
  
Suddenly I realize everyone is staring at us.  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"Ok. Let's go home."  
  
We climb into his car and I snap on the radio.  
So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place?  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a greater wave shall fall  
It'll fall upon us all  
With those dreams that are set in stone  
Could you make it on your own?  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
And maybe I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a greater wave shall fall  
And fall upon us all  
Then I hope theres someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Run away with my heart  
Run away with my heart  
Run away with my heart  
I know now just quite how  
my life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could turn back timeIf I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
The song is Where ever you will go, by the Calling.  
I don't know why I love it, it just reminds me of Wes and…and someone.  
"Trip, doesn't that song remind you of Wes, and…and…."  
A faint memory is struggling in my head.  
  
Just a quick flash if , but I see a brown-haired girl, standing at the window of a what looks like a time ship. She's crying, and all of us are standing behind her and crying also. I'm banging on the glass.  
  
I shake my head. Weird. But even more proof that there WAS a pink ranger.  
  
"Something wrong, Katie?"  
  
"No…fine.."  
  
Now is probably the time to tell him.  
  
"Trip, about a year ago, there was an articule about memory chips in the news. You read it?"  
  
"I seem to recall doing so, yes."  
  
"Well, remember how it said that if one was used to erase someone's file, the people very close to that person would just faintly remember the person?"  
  
"Yeah…so?"  
  
It all comes out in one word, because I'm nervous. "Ithinkthepinkrangersfilewaserased!"  
  
Trip ponders this for a second, then becomes excited. "You're right! That's probably what happened!"  
  
"But why would anyone do such a thing?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
I'm quiet for a second.  
  
I can almost feel a memory struggling inside me, pushing from behind the locked doors of my mind.  
  
I concentrate very hard, and then I remember.  
  
"Steelix!"  
  
"That mutant? What about him?"  
  
"She was his old partner!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
I shrug. "I just do."  
  
We're quiet for awhile.  
Then he says, "Katie, if we can persude Alex to let us visit Wes, he'll know! The memory chip wouldn't have affected him!"  
"Alright! Let's go!"  
Then I add, "Yeah, if we can persude him."  
  
  
Notes-Part 2 coming soon! Pleeeease review!!! Please!!!! Anyway, "Where ever you will go" belongs to The Calling. I just put the song in cuz i love it sooo much and it reminds me of Jen and Wes when they were leaving eachother. Remember, a review a day keeps the angry authors away! :) 


	6. Friends Never Forget

Finding The Pink Ranger- Part II-Friends Never Forget  
  
Alex was very obsitnate at first.  
  
"Absoulety not."  
  
I gave him a pleading look. "It's very important!"  
  
"Why in the world would you want to visit Wes?"  
  
I nervously wring my hands. "Umm..well…you see…"  
  
Trip gives a big fake smile to Alex. "We need to tell him something very important!"  
  
"Like what?" Alex says coldly, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Trip looks a bit intimadated. "Its..It's about memory chips." He whispers. Why did   
  
"WHAT about them!" Alex is getting really annoyed.  
  
I decide to take over. "Well, you see, there's umm…this..uh… top secret thingy, and um… it's bad, and uh… he needs to know about it."  
  
"WHAT IS IT?" Alex yells.  
  
Trip and I cringe. "It's top secret, so we can't tell you?" I suggest.  
  
He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Fine. Go. But only for a weeek." We stare at him, mouths hanging open. "NOW, BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND! NOW OUT! OUT!"  
  
He throws us out of his office, and gives us also the key to a time ship.  
  
Trip and I look at eachother, then shrug.   
  
I dial Lucas's number. "Hey Lucas."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Get your ass over to the base right away. We're going back in time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tell you when you get here, ok?"  
  
"Um…yeah. Bye."  
  
I click off my phone, then grin.  
  
Trip and I walk toward the time ship.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The ship lands with a crash, but at least it doesn't explode or stuff like that.  
  
"Someday we're going to need to learn how to steer this thing." Trip mutters.  
  
I step out the door, and squint down the beach.   
  
"Well, guys, it looks pretty much the same."  
  
Lucas and Trip nod.  
  
"Now where would Wes be?"  
  
"The mansion?" Lucas suggests.  
  
We all agree to check that out.  
  
When we arrive, Trip stares at it. "This place sure hasn't gotten any smaller."  
  
I grin, but then get a little nervous as I reach for the doorbell.  
  
DING-DONG!  
  
We all jump three feet in the air. Why is their doorbell so freakin' loud?  
  
Mr. Collins himself appears at the door. "What do you want?" He says grouchily.  
  
"Is Wes here?" Trip asks nervously.  
  
That seems to have to hit a nerve. "NO! WES IS NOT HERE! HE'S AT THAT GIRL'S APPARTMENT!" We all shrink back.  
  
But brave old Lucas won't give up. "Could you give us the address then?"  
  
Mr. Collins glares at him, then scribbles something down on a piece of paper, and hands it to him, then slams the door.  
  
"Well, wasn't he cheerful?" I scowl.  
  
Lucas is trying to decipher the hand-writing on the paper.  
  
"20…no, 12 Crapton…no, Crepton Street."  
  
"C'mon then!" Trip jumps up excitedly and rushes down the driveway.  
  
Lucas and I follow.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
"Ding-dong." Thankfully, this appartment has a softer doorbell.  
  
Wes answers.  
  
"KATIE! LUCAS! TRIP! What are you doing here?" He yells, then pulls us all into a hug.  
  
But I pull out of it, and look him in the eye.  
  
It's time to find out what we came here for.  
  
"Where is the pink ranger?" I say quietly.  
  
He gasps, "How did you find out? What about the memory chip?"  
  
Lucas looks at me. "Katie, you were right!"  
  
Wes is still gaping. "But what about the memory chip?"  
  
I smile. "True friends never forget."  
  
A girl comes into the room.  
  
Not just any girl.  
  
I realize I know her name.   
  
"Jen?" We all whisper.  
  
She nods and grins, and then suddenly we are all hugging, crying, and laughing together.  
  
We could remember everything now.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*   
  
  
Since we had to go back in a week, Wes takes us to the Bio-Lab to have our morphers adjusted.   
  
Now they can work between times.  
  
So we'll always be able to talk to each other.  
  
At the end of our week, we climb a little sadly into the time ship.  
  
"Don't forget us!" Jen calls after us.  
  
And we won't.  
  
'Cause like I said, true friends never forget.  
  
  
Notes- A little sappy, but what the hell. Please review. Thanks! 


End file.
